


An Accidental Outing

by DragonReine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Concussions, Established Relationship, Head Injury, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonReine/pseuds/DragonReine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Taiga's lucky that he has a really hard head, and Daiki overreacts just a little bit.</p><blockquote>
  <p>It’s cold.</p>
  <p>It’s dark, and cold. He hated the cold. </p>
  <p>Why was it dark, though? </p>
  <p>He felt like he was drifting in an endless, depthless sea. The Zone? No, too cold for that, too dark, too…silent.</p>
  <p>Ah, he felt so tired, maybe he should just rest—</p>
  <p>“…no, no, no, wake up, damn it!”</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	An Accidental Outing

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompt fill from my Tumblr. Prompt: “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”
> 
> I modified that sentence a little bit when I used it, though, to fit the character's speaking style.
> 
> Set in a kind of future where Aomine, Kagami, and Kuroko are playing on the same pro-level basketball team, although I didn't really describe where or when this story happens.

It’s cold.

It’s dark, and cold. He hated the cold. 

Why was it dark, though? 

He felt like he was drifting in an endless, depthless sea. The Zone? No, too cold for that, too dark, too…silent.

Ah, he felt so tired, maybe he should just rest—

“…no, no,  _no,_  wake up, damn it!”

Ugh, who was that? So loud, it’s annoying.

But it sounded familiar, somehow.

There was a pop, a flash beneath his eyelids—why were his eyes closed?—and a roaring in his ears like the crash of the waves off the California coastline. Except that the salt smell on the air smelt different, somehow. More like a gym than a beach…

That seemed important, somehow.

“Come on,  _wake up_ , don’t just lie down there. Don’t do this to me.”

Why was that voice so familiar?

“Please wake up? You gotta wake up, I can’t do this without you!”

There was a thumping sound, low and steady and fast like the pulse of a heartbeat, and the flashing lights kept flaring and dying in patches. Why were his eyes so hard to open? It felt like his eyelids weighed a ton.

“…ey, hey there, you with me son?”

“I think Kagami-kun is waking up.”

“Mr Kagami, can you hear me? Blink or raise a hand if you do. No, don’t move your head, just blink. There you go—”

“ _Taiga!_ ”

Oh.  _Oh._  He remembered who that voice belonged to, took a while to place it since it was rarely so loud, so  _frantic_.

“Daiki?” he tried to say, but his tongue was a useless weight in his mouth, and it came out sounding more like “Aigee?”

There was a lot of swearing, people shouting orders and questions.

“He’s awake, he’s awake!”

“Get the stretcher, now!”

What’s going on?

“Hey there, son, stay with us, okay? Stretcher’s almost here. Can you tell me your name?”

“Taiga,” he slurred. His head  _hurt_ , a fierce throbbing in his skull, and he was lying down, the floor cold and hard beneath him, and there was a lot of squeaking noises for some reason. He wanted to get up, but his body won’t move, and there were all these blue hands, pushing and pressing and prodding.

He needed to move.

He could hear Daiki shouting as if from a distance, sounding  _scared_ , and Daiki had never sounded this scared before. 

What—?

“That’s good, son, just breathe. Can you tell me where we are?”

“Uh…” His mind came up blank. Where were they…oh.

Salt on his tongue, more sweat than sea. The roar of an excited crowd in a packed stadium. The flashing of lights, from spotlights and cameras. The squeak of rubber-soled shoes on polished hardwood. “Um, court. Game, right?”

More shouting. Something hard and plastic was shoved over his mouth and nose, cutting away the salt stench of the air with something cleaner, filling his lungs with freshness. There was a lot of people moving, shifting, and he heard them shout “One, two, three,  _lift!”_  and he was floating, rising up into a grey fog that swirled and smothered him, every sound going tinny and distant.

But that voice,  _Daiki’s voice_ , that remained clear and loud: “Don’t you dare stop me, Tetsu. I need to go after him.”

“Aomine-kun, the game is still ongoing, and I thought you and Kagami-kun both agreed—”

“Hah! With this point difference? They’ll never catch up, we’ll win anyway, and I only agreed because it seemed like the best option at that time. It was our manager’s idea anyway, and if keeping silent means I can’t take care of Taiga, then I won’t stay silent.” Something dark hovered over his vision, and Daiki spoke again, softer, closer now. “Hey, Taiga, hang in there, okay? You’re gonna be okay, right? I’ll come find you.”

Taiga struggled past the fog, forced himself to open his eyes, and the dark shape coalesced in Daiki’s familiar face, twisted with concern. “’M fine,” he muttered. “Don’t cry.”

Daiki snorted, but his eyes still glimmered. “Am not crying, you idiot.”

“Liar,” Taiga said, but then Daiki’s face pulled away from him, and he can’t see it anymore.

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to step back.”

“Oh,  _come on_. My boyfriend was just knocked on his ass here, I’m worried!”

“I understand your concern, sir, but you have to step back and give us space to work.”

Oh, dear. That’s  _that_  cat let out the bag. Or the closet, rather. Their manager’s going to be so  _pissed_. 

But then again, Daiki always had a bit of a dramatic streak. 

Smiling to himself, Taiga let himself relax, and the fog carry him away into quiet nothingness. 

**Author's Note:**

> What actually happened immediately before this: A too-pushy centre from the opposing team accidentally crashed into Kagami, and Kagami ended up landing on his head first when he hit the ground.
> 
> What happens soon after this: Kagami's going to recover to perfectly good health quickly enough, and Aomine's going to be equal parts angry and worried. There would be a bit of shouting, a bit of tears, but no one gets permanently injured or harmed. :) But they end up in a media shitstorm because HOLY SHIT TWO PRO PLAYERS ARE NOT ONLY GAY BUT ARE BOYFRIENDS WITH EACH OTHER.
> 
> (Aomine complains that he's not really gay since he still loves boobs, Kagami mutters that he's pretty sure that he doesn't really care about the gender of the people he finds attractive, but no one really listens)
> 
> But they survive it because they're both relatively selfish people and not really concerned about how the public perceives them, and it's not like they do any "scandalous" things so eventually the paparazzi gives up because that's _boring_ and they're so obviously in love with each other now that they aren't hiding it, which doesn't make for many interesting headlines.


End file.
